A Competition for Affection
by Fallon85
Summary: Kagome finds a Kitsune in her time and brings it home. Inu Yasha doesn't like it. Kagome doesn't care. Are things really as they appear? AN is suppose to be gone... FFN hates me.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I'll only put this up once. I do not own Inu Yasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters. (If I did, do you really think I'd share them?;P)  
  
**Summary:** Kagome gets pissed at Inu Yasha. She goes back home, where she finds a small kitsune. Inu Yasha doesn't like it. He get's jelous and angry when it get's too close to her, but why? (meh, that has to be one of the crappiest summaries. I'd fix it up, but my brain just died on me. please be patient with me, ne?)  
  
**Notes:**  
  
**This is my first and will probably be my only fic. Was just a thought that popped into my head, seemed like fun *shrugs* If the characters are a little OOC, I'm sorry, I'm not exactly a writer, just doin' this to pass the time and 'cuz I haven't exactly seen it on ff.net yet.  
  
**I go by the sub(titled)s/fansubs and manga(comics), not the dubbed (*cough*Americanized*cough*) version.  
  
**I will not post long chapters, they'll be about medium sized. The reson for this is that if I post a large chapter, I don't know if I'll be able to post another at the same size. And I know how frustrating it is to go to a newly updated fic to find that(while the previous chapter had been long), the chapter was only about 3-5 paragraphs long.  
  
**I could probably use some help on this too. I'm not the best at putting thoughts into words and such. And even worse at coming up with dialogues. So if anyone would like to help me out with this, or help pre-read/edit, lemme know.  
  
**When(if) reviewing, please use tact(a way of saying something so that the person wont be put down by it.) I don't exactly take criticism well, and have been known to, when angered, seek to embarass that person, then block them^^; But anyways... if you have comments, questions, suggestions, corrections, or anything of the sort, please review. But anyways, I've said too much already.  
  
**The Key:**  
  
"word" = talking(duh)   
_'word'_ = thinking   
(**A/N: word**) = author notes (me)  
  
**The Story:**  
  
The scene opens to a beautiful, lush, green forest. It was mid-day and the sun was just barely peeking out of the dark storm clouds looming above, ready to release it's load at any moment. The trees swayed lightly in the wind, causing what small amount of light that was shining through the leaves, to the forest floor, to flutter and dance, giving off an image of beauty and tranquillity...  
  
"OSUWARI!" The scream echoed through the forest, shattering afore mentioned tranquillity the moment it peirced the air.  
  
"Inu Yasha no baka!" Kagome fumed. She stomped around the forest in the direction of the Bone Eater's well. She didn't get far though, before Inu Yasha's subduing spell wore off, for when it did, he was in hot persuit of the miko.  
  
Kagome sighed, "Inu Yasha no baka... He'd probably lock me up in a cage if he got the chance! Can't do anything with his 'shard detector'," she mocked bitterly and sighed again.  
  
Of course, by this time Inu Yasha had caught up to her, catching most of her rant, and being the dense hanyou he is, he couldn't really see what had her so mad, so he figured he'd listen to her rant to find out. _'I would not!'_ he insisted in his mind when she was half way through her first sentance. _'Maybe put her on a leash or something,'_ he joked to himself, though thought more on the idea. As he thought of it, a wicked grin came to his face, and a mischeivious gleam to his eyes, _'yes, that would definately be interesting. Perhaps I should...'_ His grin widened.  
  
He was shocked, quite literally, out of his musings when Kagome's angry miko powers flared about her. He frowned. While it wasn't really painfull, it was still quite uncomfortable, and he slightly panicked, _'what if she can sense me?!'_ He didn't particularly like the idea of being 'sat' again. And if she found out he was spying on her, he surely would be! He paid close attention to her and her movements, but relaxed when he heard her still ranting.  
  
"And if he compairs me to Kikyo one more time... I know she's prettier, smarter, stronger, more mature, and less prone to danger than I am!! But that doesn't give him a right to remind me and rub it in my face any chance he gets!"  
  
Now, he felt guilty. He knew when he said it that she was sensitive on that subject, and that it would hurt her deeply. But he couldn't help it! He couldn't stop the flow of words from spilling out of his lips. The girl knew just how to push his 'buttons', get him all riled up and so forth. And his youkai blood didn't like that. Not one bit. It demanded dominance and greatly overpowered his human conscience.  
  
Still unaware of her hanyou stalker, she ranted on, "hmph! If my inability to be Kikyou bothers him so much, let him go back to being stuck on that tree! Let him go of with the walking dead, not that he doesn't already..." She trailed off sadly. When she realized what she said, and how she said it, she quickly repremanded herself, "Argh, that's not the point! Not that I care or anything. But if she's so much better, why not have her search for the blasted shards and GIVE ME BACK MY LIFE!" She screamed the last part out.  
  
A moment later, she forced herself to calm down. Saying, "Kami-sama, and now I'm talking to myself. I really need a vacation." She sighed.  
  
She found herself at the bone-eaters' well's clearing but stopped when she saw Kikyou. She wanted to rip her head off, tear apart that clay- created body. But most of all, she wanted to cry, not just wanted, she needed to cry. And so, with that overwelming need, she gave Kikyou a weak glare, and jumped into the well.  
  
As Kikyou came into view of the hanyou, he panicked. Even if Kagome hadn't sensed or noticed him, Kikyou surely would! She had always sensed him back then. And as he always does when Kikyou is involved, he fell into a daze. He didn't even notice Kagome had left.  
  
As if mourning the loss of Kagome's presence, the dark clouds released wave after wave of cold rain.  
  
The sudden fall of rain snapped Inu Yasha out of his daydream. He watched as Kikyou approached him, a mixture of hate, determination, and triumph, with a small hint of love in her eyes. Slightly wary of her, he took a step or two back as he felt she was a little too close for comfort. Seeing this, she stopped and stared into his eyes for a moment.  
  
"Kikyou." Inu Yasha whispered, a sad and hurt expression on his face. Kikyou frowned a bit. He was slowly getting over her. And when he did get over her, she would have no power over him. But he wasn't quite there, she could get him yet! Slowly she extended her hand to cup his cheek, getting her desired result. Inu Yasha fell back into a daze and Kikyou smirked. She loved to have this effect on him, the power over him and somewhat over his actions. How he would practically melt in her hands the moment she came within sniffing-distance of him. And while she still held this power, even in death, it was slowly being taken away, out from under her.  
  
"Come to me Inu Yasha," she beckoned. _'She shall not have you. You are mine! To kill, to love, and that bitch will learn this soon enough!' _her mind vowed as Inu Yasha closed a small portion of the distance between them.  
  
He stood there, slowly coming out of his daze, staring at her, her eyes having seemingly gone soft. _'Kikyou, why...? Why did it have to be this way?'_ his mind cried. Kikyou was about to try and make her move when...  
  
"HENTAI!!" Apparently, while searching for their companions who never returned to the village, the monk had decided to get a little friendly with the demon exterminator.  
  
The loud shriek having come from not too far off into the distance was more than enough to snap Inu Yasha back to reality, having been twice as loud to his sensitive ears. He became aware of the painfully familiar situation he was in, as Kikyou struggled trying to keep him under her spell. Not wanting to be dragged to hell with Kagome still angry with him, he pulled away sharply.  
  
Hey, how was he sopposed to know what the girl(Kagome) might have done to his grave should ha have died with her still seething in anger at him and his actions from a few moments ago?! How was he to know that she wouldn't dig him up and resurrect him, only to get the chance to kill him again, with her own hands? Not that he really believed she would do such a thing, but still, his ears flattened back at the thought of it. He seriously hoped she wasn't that mad at him.  
  
As he pondered those thoughts, he yet again, lost sight of reality. Had his "Dear Brother" been there, he would have surely scoffed at him and tauntingly lectured him while ripping holes through his gut for not paying attention. (**A/N: Did that make any sense?**)  
  
Sensing Kikyou's cold, narrowed eyes on him, he grabbed onto reality once more, then stalked off to the Goshin-boku tree to try and figure out a way to get Kagome to forgive him without risking injuring his pride in the process.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**A/N: Ugh, I am SUCH an idiot! I had forgotten that I had already chosen where the chapter was sopposed to end and I ended it way too early! Demo, I fixed it. Not that anyone really knows what I'm talking about... Well, anyway, lemme know what ya think, if I should continue it.** **Back****  
****Next**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I'm surprised anyone even looked at this thing. even moreso that those who reviewed liked it! I personally thought the first chapter kinda sucked:P Anyways, I hope this turns out a bit longer than the first chapter had. I think I like this one better... I'm not too good with Inu Yasha I don't think^^;  
  
**If anyone could tell me what time Kagome's school starts at, I'd greatly appreciate it.**  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well, tears of anger and pain streaming down her somewhat pale face. She left the well house, ran through the rain to her home, and then to her room where she proceeded to collapse onto her bed and cry herself to sleep.  
  
She awoke the next day to the rain pounding on her window, Buyo's light purr/snore in her left ear, and her alarm blaring angrily in her right. She opened her burning, blurry eyes to check the time and glare at the alarm.  
  
Seeing the neon-green numbers flash 6:53, AM, she deemed it too early to be up and pounded the snooze button._ 'Mama will wake me up if I sleep too long...'_ she thought, going back to sleep.  
  
After a few hours of snoozing, she woke up again.  
  
"Kyaaaa!!" She shreiked, looking at her alarm clock. "I'm WAY late!" With that, she raced around her room getting ready for school. When she was done, she ran down the stairs to grab some food and be on her way.  
  
"Kagome-chan, there--" her mother started.  
  
"I don't have time Mama! I'm way late! Bai!" Kagome interrupted. With that she was out of the house and into the still-pouring rain.  
  
She ran all the way to her school in the rain. And in her rush to get out of the house, she forgot to grab an umbrella. _'Baka!' _She screached in her mind, _'how could I forget my umbrella?! I just _**_know_**_ I'm ganna get sick! I can _**_feel_**_ it!'  
_  
When she arrived at the front of her school, she found it to be closed. Coming out of her stupor, she tried to collect herself.  
  
Ohhh, but she failed miserably.  
  
"No... school..." She murmured to herself. Then, she dropped to her knees and wailed, "nooooooo! I ran all this way... and... there's no school!!"  
  
Figuring it would do her no good to sit around in front of her school, she picked herself up and began on her way home.  
  
"Chu!" She sneezed and narrowed her eyes. "I **knew** I was ganna catch a cold." She grumbled. She kept walking for a while. About half way back home, to the shrine, she tripped.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "this is SO not my day," she moaned. "It **can't** get any worse than this..." She groaned. _'Kuso!' _She thought, "I just jynxed myself, didn't I...?"  
  
And, oh boy did she!  
  
Right then, a car came flying by, straight through one of those over- sized puddles. Y' know, the BIG ones on the sides of the roads that extend all the way to the middle of the street? The ones which, if you tried to cross through, would soak you up to the top of your socks? The ones you always tried to get your parents to splash innocent pedestrians with?  
  
Yeah, it was one of those. The car sped through it, sending a tidal wave of muddy, mucky water at, and over, Kagome, then crashing down on her.  
  
"Mou~~!" She cried, giving up on trying to salvage what was left of this day to look forward to. "This day sucks! I should just go home, get back in bed, and hide myself from the world until the day is over!"  
  
Yeah, now **that** sounded like a plan.  
  
She picked herself up off the sidewalk and chose to take a different way home. Changing directions, she headed off to the park. She'd cut through there and make her way home, slightly sheilded from the rain by the trees.  
  
When Kagome saw the benches, a small ways away, she quickened her pace.  
  
Reaching said benches, she plopped down, not caring that the bench was covered with large beads of water, she was already wet, why should that matter anymore?  
  
Besides, she was tired! School wasn't exactly close to her home, and the path through the park wasn't exactly a shortcut.  
  
She sneezed again.  
  
Oh, yes. How could she forget. On top of all else, she had become ill.  
  
She stood once again, shakily , figuring she'd had enough time to rest and hoping to get home soon for that day off hiding in her bed - which, by the way, was looking better and better by the second.  
  
Almost out of the park, Kagome cut across the grass, not noticing the roots protruding from the grass-covered, muddied earth. And being the ever- observant and graceful girl she was, she tripped over them. (^.^;)  
  
She landed on her stomach, wincing, next to a somewhat hollowed-out tree, which she had yet to notice.  
  
She opened her eyes, half wondering if she should even bother removing herself from the ground. Gravity seemed determined to have her there today...  
  
Groaning and rolling onto her side to make it easier for her to get up, she finally noticed the tree. She didn't pay it much mind though, and again, set upon the task of standing.  
  
And she would have continued, had her ears not picked up some sort of noise. Forgetting about all else, she listened closely, out of habit, for any kind of oncoming threat. Hearing nothing more of the noise, she shrugged it off as paranoia from being in the Sengoku Jidai and made to move again.  
  
As she did this, she heard the noise again, quickely identifying it as a whimper from a small animal.  
  
Not liking the idea of something being in pain, she began to search for the source of the yipping whimpers.  
  
As she strained her hearing to make the distressed creature easier to find, then noticing the cries and whimpers had seemed to be coming more frequently than she had previously thought.  
  
She slowly turned her head to each side, trying to get a feel as to where the cries had originated from.  
  
She returned her attention to the tree she had fallen next to a moment ago. _'It's in there...'_  
  
She figured there had to be some sort of hollow in the trunk of the tree, or perhaps a small burrow in the ground leading up into the tree  
  
Making her way up to the tree on her hands and knees, she hoped it to be the former. The idea of sticking her hand into a hole which sheltered a wild(, possibly dangerous and rabies-infected)animal did not appeal much to her.  
  
Circling the tree, she found a spot where the tree's roots were raised up above the ground, with plenty of room for her body to pass through.  
  
She peeked into the opening, immediately seeing the kitsune. It must have been pretty sick, for it had yet to notice her.  
  
She reached in to grab the fox.  
  
It, just realizing she was there, and moreover, trying to touch it, tried to squirm away from the grabby human's hands. But otherwise, put up no struggle  
  
Securing her hold on the kitsune, Kagome carefully brought it out of the hole and cradled it to her, trying to keep it warm, and feeling somewhat safe.  
  
The kitsune relaxed a bit, realizing the human girl was not going to harm it, and snuggled into her bosom for added warmth and comfort.  
  
Seeing no other reson to stay in the park, Kagome set for home again with the determination to get the kitsune all fixed up.  
  
~*~  
  
*~* Pinky-Cat: Arigatou! Sorry about any hard words, I didn't really think I had too many in there. Ah, yeah, I had added to the other chapter. Really freaked me out too, I was trying to just /replace/ the chapter, but ended up deleting the entire story.-.- But anyways... yeah.^_^  
  
*~* Katzztar: Arigatou! Ah, I wasn't exatly sure how readers would take the pronounciation on that. I put it up there because I know that now that Cartoon Network has been playing dubbed Inu Yasha episodes, that there would be many people who would read the words, then try to use them and misspronounce it. And I don't know about anyone else, but misspronounced words, especially Japanese ones, kinda really piss me off.^^;  
  
Y' know, it took me 2 brain-dead mornings to figure out what you meant by that sentance being wrong, LOL. But yeah, it was sopposed to be a thought. And thanks for pointing that, and the annonymous review thing out. I hadn't realized that when you create an account, it's already, automatically been set to not allow them:/  
  
*~* lindy*girl: Thanks! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you.  
  
*~* Jen: I'm glad you like it^.^ I'll try to keep with it, but I must warn you, I do have a tendancy to just give up on things that I can't make work. Hopefuly, we won't have to worry about that though, ne?  
  
*~* lil washu-chan: EVERYONE, GO READ HER FICS! (erm, I'm assuming that you are female^^; ) *cheers* Negoda rules!  
  
Ok, now that that's out of my system...^^; Arigatou! Sesshy thing? Oh, in the translation thingie? Erm, as for the updating, it'll probably be a little random. I'll put the chapters up as I finish them. It shouldn't really take me as long as this one did. I write while at school. I wasn't at school much last week, so I didn't get too much writing in. So, maybe(roughly) every 3 or so days?  
  
~*~ Arigatou everyone, for reviewing!~*~ Back  
Next 


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are all great! You just don't know how much you helped me out. The day I posted chapter 2, I was really feeling shity. It was an overall bad day. It really made my day when I got home to find over 10 reviews waiting to be read. Thank you all SO much!! *hugs reviewers***  
  
~*~  
  
"Mama, I'm home!" Kagome called from the front door before looking for something to help the kit in her arms.  
  
Ms. Higurashi, appeared from the hall with a towel in her hand. She had figured that her daughter had been in too much of a rush to get to school to remember to grab an umbrella. She had to be soaking wet.  
  
When she went to greet her daughter at the door, but she wasn't there. That's when she saw the trail of water droplets leading to the kitchen. As she approached the kitchen door Kagome appeared, frantically looking for something or another.  
  
"Hi Mama, where's the first aid kit?" She asked in a rush, so much so that her mother couldn't even make out the words and just blinked at her form retreating up the stairs.  
  
A few moments later, a muffled 'ah-hah!' could be heard from Kagome's room.  
  
Ms. Higurashi gawked at her daughter's strange behavior for a moment more before deciding to go find it's cause.  
  
Upon entering the room, Ms. Hirurashi's eyes widened a bit. On kagome's bed was a small kitsune. A very wet, small kitsune. But that wasn't exactly too much of a surprise. Kagome's behavior on the other hand...  
  
She was running around the room like a chicken with it's head cut off!  
  
"Mama! Help me! I don't know what's wrong with it!" Kagome was crying frantically, still trying to find something that she could do for the poor animal lying on her bed.  
  
Ms. Higurashi calmly walked over to the kitsune, looking slightly curiously at it. She continued to study it, prodding at it a bit, here and there. When she did, the kitsune would turn, hoping that the human woman would get the idea and just leave it alone. She did, and smiled.  
  
"Honey, " Ms Higurashi started, turning to face her now fidgeting daughter, "I can't see anything wrong with it. It's probably a little sick from the cold and the rain. Why don't you go give it a bath?" Kagome seemed to consider the idea. "Then when you've dried it off, wrap it in a towel or blanket. If it isn't better in the morning, we'll take it to the vet or something, okay?"  
  
Kagome sighed in relief and set about doing as her mother had told her.  
  
Kagome slowly eased the kitsune into the water. As she did, the water began to cloud with dirt and grime. Feeling the warm water begin to soak it's fur, the kitsune woke up and began to struggle, trying to get away from Kagome and the bath. Kagome, having very little patience due to the morning's events, moved one of her hands to grip the back of it's neck to hold it still, while her other hand went about freeing up any loose dirt before applying the shampoo.  
  
As Kagome lathered up the shampoo and spread it across the kitsune's back it calmed a bit. That is, until she started working her way to it's under side. It thrashed about, but gave in when her hand brushed against a certain spot on it's belly.  
  
Kagome noticed this and ran her hand over the spot where it had just been, finding the spot again, she stroked it a bit more. To her amusement, as she did this, it made a sort of purring noise. She giggled slightly and repeated the action. That's when she noticed...  
  
"You're a guy, eh? No wonder. That explains why you're being so difficult!" She huffed. The kitsune just cocked it's head at her and sent her a strange look. She didn't notice and kept cleaning him up. When she was finished, she brought him out, dried him off, then took him and put him on her bed. After setting him down, Kagome grabbed some clothes from her dresser and went back into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
When she was finished, she returned to her room and joined the kitsune on the bed and fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha was a little worried. Kagome usually didn't get that upset. _'Maybe I should--'_ Inu Yasha's thoughts were cut short as he noticed a large, circular shadow where the shadow of his head should have been.  
  
"Inu Yasha! It's your fault Kagome went home! Go get her back!" The owner of the shadow wailed before chomping down on Inu Yasha's sensitive ears. Inu Yasha's eyes began to twitch.  
  
"Shippou..." Inu Yasha growled out, threateningly, but Shippou was not impressed and only bit down harder. And *SNAP* went Inu Yasha's control over his anger. He pried Shippou from his head and threw him into Miroku, who's hand was drawing dangerously close to Sango's behind, and toppled them over. Inu Yasha just nodded his head in satisfaction then he stalked off to bring the probably-still-pissed-off miko back. Sango just smirked as would Miroku had he not been knocked out by a flying Shippou. Really, Inu Yasha was just /so/ easy to read sometimes.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha had climbed out of the well and was making his way to the house when he smelled it. An unfamiliar **MALE** scent! But there was something funny about it, he just couldn't quite identify what though. Dismissing the thought, Inu Yasha jumped into the tree under Kagome's window, as per usual, and was surprised to see her sleeping. It was noon, shouldn't she have been at that school thing? _'Somethin' ain't right. She's actin'--'_ Inu Yasha backtracked, surprised, _'so that's what it was. But what would--' _He was startled from his thoughts by a growl which seemed to be coming from that lump under Kagome's shirt. His eyes widened, _'under kagome's shirt?!'_  
  
Okay, Inu Yasha was pissed. He stomped over to the bed and, not even thinking of the consequences, thrust his hand down the front of Kagome's shirt in an attempt to grab whatever it was that was hiding in there.  
  
Inu Yasha quickly realized his mistake, though, as she moaned, slowly coming out of her peaceful sleep.  
  
Inu Yasha panicked. _'Kuso!' _His mind squeaked, trying to think of a way to get him out of this situation. He started to, very slowly, pull his hand back.  
  
She moaned again, and he noticed a slight prick in her scent. _'So she likes that, does she...?'_ He thought with a somewhat lecherous grin on his face. Boy, if Miroku were to find out about this... He shook his head. _'This is NOT the time to be thinking about things like that!'_ He berated himself in his mind. **(A/N: This part was stupid wasn't it? -.-;; )**  
  
Again, he tried to pull out his hand, gaining a groan from Kagome. 'Shit!' His mind screamed, _'she's waking up! She's ganna kill me!'  
_  
Then, she rolled over, slowly, lazily, opening her eyes. _'Shimatta!'_ He winced, waiting for whatever her reaction might be when she realized.  
  
She looked up at him sleepily and blinked, _'what...?'_  
  
"Inu Yasha?" She groaned, "what are you doing here?" He fidgeted a bit, nervously, but she didn't seem to notice. She stretched her arms, just then noticing the arm that seemed to disappear into the top of her shirt. Her eyes widened as they trailed along the arm to the face of the owner of the hand. She had known who it was when she saw the sleeve of the red haori**(A/N: is that what it is? If it's not, please let me know what it is called so I can fix it!)**, but she just couldn't believe that he would do something so... **Miroku!**  
  
"Inu Yasha..." Kagome gaped, "HENTAI!!!!" She shrieked as she pushed his hand out of and away from her shirt. "I'd expect that from Miroku, but you?!" She yelled slapping him. "What the **HELL** did you think you were doing?!"**(A/N: Does Kagome cuss? Well, if not, she does now!^.^)** She took a moment to try and clam herself.  
  
"Inu Yasha, if you don't get out of here **right** now, you're going to be 'sat' so hard you /won't/ be able to get back up!" She hissed.  
  
Inu Yasha quickly scampered out of her room, afraid of the 'sitting' she was sure to give him if he refused.  
  
After he left, the kitsune stuck it's head out of the top of her shirt, where Inu Yasha's hand had previously been, making Kagome 'eep'  
  
"And what do you think **you're** doing in there?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow. The kitsune just cocked it's head cutely at her. Being who she was, she found it absolutely adorable and squealed at the display of cuteness. She nuzzled his head saying, "oh~ if you weren't so darn cute..." She trailed off. He gave an animal-like grin and nuzzled back at her cheek. Sighing, she said, "but... as cute as you are, you need to get out."  
  
He seemed to understand and crawled out of her shirt and back onto her bed. She patted his head and got out of the bed, not bothering to change her clothes. Where was she going? School was closed for the day. Besides, the clothes she had put on after her shower earlier weren't all that bad.  
  
"And how are you feeling?" She asked the kitsune stretching again. He jumped, yipping happily in response. Kagome giggled and picked him up, then made her way to the door, intent on finding out just what Inu Yasha's problem was this time. When she opened the door, she found him waiting obediently, blushing, and looking down at the floor.  
  
"Inu Yasha, explain yourself!"  
  
He wouldn't look at her and seemed as though he would make no attempt to answer her. Of course, Kagome wouldn't accept this and repeated herself threateningly. This time he sighed.  
  
"Look Kagome, there was something in your shirt and I was just trying to get it out." He muttered, so lowly that she wouldn't have heard him if it had been just a small fraction quieter.  
  
"And you thought you'd do that by sticking your hand down there with it?! You could have just woken me up!!" She cried. He just sat there, head hung low in embarrassment. She sighed, "look, just don't let it happen again."  
  
He quickly snapped his head up to look at her in shock and relief. He was about to say something when he saw the kitsune. His jaw dropped and he gawked at it._ 'Was that what was... Oh _**_HELL_**_ no!!'_ Needless to say, his shock quickly subsided to anger.  
  
"What. The fuck. Is **that**?!"He growled. Kagome just blinked as the kitsune growled back at him. "Well?!" He urged her to answer. She blinked a few times more before replying angrily.  
  
"I found him, sick, in the park!"  
  
"So you brought it home?!" He looked somewhat horrified at that.  
  
"What was I supposed to do?! Let him die out there in the cold?!"  
  
"That's exactly what you're supposed to do!" He bellowed at her.  
  
"Inu Yasha, I don't care what you say. It's staying here. You **will** leave it alone, and if I catch you doing **anything **to it, you'll be 'sat' into an early grave. Do. You. Understand?" She asked icily. Inu Yasha just gulped and nodded. "Good!" She cheered happily, turning, then bouncing down the stairs, leaving a dumbfounded Inu Yasha standing in the hall watching her, slack-jawed in disbelief.  
~*~  
  
**I'm sorry, it took longer than I had expected.  
  
Well, I'd say that one kinda sucked. I was having so many problems on that part when Inu stuck his hand in her shirt. I couldn't figure out what I should have him or Kagome do, or how they should go about doing it. I hope it came out okay.  
  
Anyways... Review responses:**  
  
*~* Houkanno Yuuhou: hehe, ya, like I've never really been good at English. to tell ya the truth, I'm kinda failing the class, so^^; But then again, doesn't really help that the teacher is totaly nuts. *shrugs* As for the Inu Yasha thing... I'm still working on kanji, but the kana reads Inu Yasha, ne? I may be wrong, but I think the reason for leaving the 'k' out may have been for the missing vowel after the 'sh'. If I'm thinking correctly, I believe that spelled that way it would be pronounced as Inu Yashaka. Eh, never mind, I don't know what I'm talking about^^;;; And to tell you the truth, you confused the /hell/ out of me explaining it. I'm a recovering blonde, what can I say?^^;  
  
*~* tessa: Thanks!  
  
*~* lindy*girl: I'm glad you liked it! And as mean as it sounds, I kinda had fun screwing up poor Kagome's day, hehe.^^; Ah, yes, those days certainly are annoying. Yesterday was definitely one of mine:/ Hai! aren't they cute??^.^  
  
*~* Raijin-san: Oh, that had to be the cutest review, hehe!!^.^ *easily distracted by cuteness*  
  
*~* Trillian: Thanks!  
  
*~* Pinky-Cat: No, no! If it were Shippou, he would have reacted differently to Kagome, right? Besides, Shippou can't reach Kagome's world. Arigatou, I'll try!  
  
*~* Inuyashachic515: I'm glad you like it!^.^  
  
*~* josie: Thanks!  
  
*~* KagomeKitty: Hehehe, thanks! I'll try to keep at it! Oh, and as for the Kikyou thing... I just might. *apologizes to Kikyou fans* My personal opinion is that she is a TOTAL BITCH! I mean she tried to kill Kagome! And she tries to take Inu Yasha to hell every chance she gets(well, I may be exaggerating on that, but so what?). And if I do kill her, it will be a slow, agonizing death!  
  
*~* Katzztar: Thanks!! Well, if you're talking about the one Kagome found, you'll just have to wait and find out!^.~ I'm so mean^.^;;  
  
*~* Piggies: Hehehe, yeah, that's ganna be fun!  
  
*~* lil washu-chan: When I find good fanfics, I like to share^.^ Hehehe, yeah, I may have been wrong on that though. I've been trying to ask different people what it meant and all, but not even the Japanese teacher and his (_native Japanese speaking_) assistant knew. But I had seen that several places before, so just kinda rolled with it. But I must say, if that is what it translates to, that HAD to have been a blow to his MALE pride!*snickers*  
  
Oh yeah, the rain thing just /has/ to have happened to everyone. /We feel your pain Kagome!/ hehe. I certainly had my day like that. Water and ROTC uniforms don't mix. Tripping in the rain wearing an ROTC uniform is just asking for it. Especially if you haven't been inspected yet*winces*. No, definitely not good.  
  
LOL, I want one too! They look all cuddly and stuff, waii!^.^ Thanks! I tried not to go into descriptions too much. I personally get board if there is too much there and skip over about half of it or so.  
  
~*~ Arigatou everyone, for reviewing!~*~ Back  
Next 


	4. Chapter 4

**Arigatou for understanding!! I'm still in need of an editor, if anyone would like the job.^^; My grammar and, in general, English skills are probably horrible. I dunno, in my opinion, if you can speak and write well enough to be perfectly understood, you should be fine and pass the damn class. But nooooo, they gadda have all this complicated crap! *grumbles*   
  
Did you know the spell checker on my dad's computer tried to correct my spelling on the words 'damn' and 'shit'?! I mean come on now, they're four letter words and I use them quite often. I think I'd know how to spell the things by now!!**  
  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ On to Chapter 4!**  
  
Inu Yasha was pouting in Kagome's room. He had been sent there after about the fourth growl he sent towards the little kitsune. Not that it really cared or anything. Each time Inu Yasha would growl or make a move towards him, Kagome would 'sit' him. The whole while, petting the kitsune and scratching it behind the ear, further angering the Inu-hanyou.   
  
She had sent him up to her room after he had tried to grab the kitsune from her while she was distracted and told him that he was to wait for her there and she would meet him there later. Of course, he had not gone willingly at first, he convinced himself that if he did as she said, he'd have time to work on a plan to get rid of the little pest who's scent was begining to cover Kagome's own scent.   
  
Now he was getting frustrated. He'd been there for an hour and still hadn't been able to think of anything! The best he'd been able to come up with so far was to try and pry the pest out of Kagome's grasp as she slept. That plan went down the toilet, as he recalled her saying once in a similar situation, as he remembered a quite similar action being carried out on what she called a 'T-V' by a character he later found to be called 'Ranma' trying to get a man-turned-pig out of the grasp of his fiance. He winced as he remembered what had happened after he was caught._ 'No. Definately not.'_ He thought, not even wanting to imagine what Kagome would do if they had been in the same position.  
  
He couldn't stand it anymore. All this thinking was giving him a headache. He wasn't use to thinking. It had always been act first, analyze later. But as he had found out earlier on in their quest, that way of going about things didn't work well with her.   
  
Now that he was no longer thinking, he was bored. He looked around the room, looking for something to entertain himself with but didn't find much.   
  
For a while, he flipped through some of her photo albums. She had explained to the shard hunting group a while back what pictures where for, but she hadn't shown them many. He chuckled a bit at some of the more embarrassing pictures which, he was sure, she would kill him if she ever found out he had seen. While at others, he would just snort or roll his eyes at.   
  
He soon got bored with the pictures and decided he would lye down on Kagome's bed as he waited for her. Who knows when she'd decide to come up for him. It was still relatively early. She probably wouldn't be back for a while. She was also pretty frustrated with him before 'sending him to her room.' He made himself comfortable on the bed then fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome was downstairs trying to calm the obviously freaked out kitsune. She could just strangle her family! _'First Inu Yasha, now them!'_ She thought._ 'Poor thing. It must think we're totaly insane.'  
_  
Not long after she had sent Inu Yasha away, Souta came down, probably for a small break from his video games, and immediately took note of the small furry creature in his onee-chan's lap. His eyes seemed to light up like a child being given their first puppy at Christmas.   
  
Kagome saw this look. It was something similar to what he looked like when he had seen Inu Yasha. Not wanting him to scare the kitsune, she tried to calm him a little bit. He did calm... A little bit. He raced over to his sister asking question after question while the kitsune growled at him. Of course Souta really didn't notice this untill he reached out to touch it and by that time, it was full out snarling. This time he got the picture and slowly backed away, but the kitsune didn't stop. Rather, he got into a pouncing position, fully intending to attack this... boy who dared get near** his** human.   
  
Souta wasn't sure he liked this. The cool little fluffy thing on onee-chan's lap was growling at him! He didn't do anything, did he? And why was it that the position the little fur-ball took very comforting? Heh, gee, I wonder. So, not wanting to find out what this strange creature was capable of doing to him, he slowly backed away, laughing nervously as he did so, and returned to his initial plan. A break... Maybe food. Yeah, food. Food didn't growl at you... And so he dissappeared into the kitchen.  
  
A while later, good ol' jii-chan decided to make an appearance. He walked through the room, sending a greeting to his grandaughter, not quite noticing the kitsune. That is, untill he heard a faint rumbling. Odd. He didn't remember them having a dog. Oh, and the way his eyes lit up when this thought was fully processed. _'Demon!'_ He thought, grabbing for the ofuda he swore would work.  
  
Kagome, predicting what would undoubtetly happen next, sighed and again, tried to calm one of her insane family members. Jii-chan though wasn't exactly easy to pursuade. No matter how many times she told him that it was not a demon, he wouldn't listen.   
  
He started to chant. It was most likely something he or one of his ancestors had made up. It was sad though. He actually believed that he could banish demons with his wanna-be chant and strips of paper, which he had most likely writen on to make look like the actual ofuda she'd seen Miroku use on occasion.   
  
He jabbed one of the strips at the kitsune's head. He had expected that it would screach in pain, jump away, or maybe even shrivel up, not entirely unlike the wicked witch of the west from 'The Wizard of Oz'. So of course he was surprised when it just sat there, taking his 'ofuda' strait-on, then proceeding to chomp at his fingers. He let out a small cry of pain as the kitsune's sharp little teeth sunk slightly into his skin.   
  
When the kitsune released him he quickely drew his hand back, cadling it and trying to rub the slight sting away with his other hand. He glared slightly at the kitsune before turning and heading toward the kitchen to clean the bite.   
  
So there she was. Sitting on the couch(**A/N: do they own one?! I don't ever remember seeing one. Oh well, they do now!^.^**), a flustered kitsune in her lap, slightly wary brother gods knew where, angry jii-chan trying to fix his fingers back up, pissed-off hanyou in her room, and her mother who was absent at the moment. _'Gods, what next?'_ She thought, not really wanting to know the answer.   
  
Deciding not to wait for one, she left the room to see how Inu Yasha, and more importantly, her room were doing. She opened the door a crack and peeked through, taking in his current state before opening the door fully, walking in, and closing the door again behind her. She set the kitsune down and made her way over to her bed where Inu Yasha was still sleeping, a somewhat frightening grin on his face, in her opinion. Either he was in the middle of the most wonderful dream, or he was up to something. Either way, she didn't want to know what, and began to examine her room for any damage that he may have caused.   
  
She was a bit surprised to see that nothing seemed to have been out of place. The room looked exactly like she had remembered leaving it. She turned her gaze back to the sleeping hanyou. She felt a little bad for loosing her temper with him... but it felt good to get it out. She watched his face for a bit. A strand of hair had managed to get itself loose of the others and fall across his face to just under his nose. He twitched a bit in annoyance as it tickled him, trying to get it to move. It didn't though. He tried again to remove it from his face. This time, by blowing air at it through his nose. Kagome stiffled a giggle as he did this and again, failed in removing it, becoming more annoyed. Not quite wanting him to wake up and start yelling at her yet, she reached over, and replaced the hair so as to keep this from reoccuring. She let her fingers lightly trail his cheek as she brought her hand back then placed it in her lap.  
  
A sudden gust of wind blew through her open window. Kagome walked over and closed the window. Inu Yasha shifted a little bit, trying to get more warmth from the bed. Kagome cast a glance at him before walking out of the room. She entered again a moment later with a blanket in her arms. She walked over and draped it over Inu Yasha's sleeping form. The blanket was warm and he immediatly snuggled into it, wrapping it around himself, getting himself comfortable, then contentedly mumbling something to himself.  
  
Kagome smiled warmly at him before leaving the room again, kitsune in tow.   
  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~A/N:  
  
Okay, I know that really really really sucked. I'm sorry! I didn't write it out on paper like I did with the others, and I'm low on ideas. I NEED IDEAS!!! And names, I NEED NAMES TOO! Only one person offered names to me:/ I need more ideas. I need male names. Prefferably Japanese. I'm also having problems thinking up a name for Kagome to name the kitsune with. It needs to be one of those silly names that we people give to our pets, that if we ever called a human male by, would surely completely humiliate them. That name could be either Japanese or English. If Japanese, please give a translation.   
  
***It may take a while for me to get the next chapter out. It will depend on if I get any ideas or names.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Fanfic Suggestions!  
  
Inu/Kag: **  
28 Days  
A Cure for Loneliness  
Let Sleeping Dogs Lie  
Once and Again  
Opposite Ends  
Power Within  
Skin Deep  
The White Dog  
Transformations  
Turnabout is Fairplay  
You!  
  
**Sess/Kag:**  
A Demon Should Act Like a Demon  
A Plan Gone Astray  
Bound by Blood  
Come Away With Me  
Cycles of Destiny  
Disease  
Dreams  
Everything's Changed  
Tainted Lilac  
**Anything by:** Dark Star/Kidoairaku  
L O K I  
Lyn/lin  
Profiler120  
Shichan  
  
**???:**  
Father Dearest  
Hakushin  
Inuyasha!  
Meeting Dad  
Shirokiba  
Hyoutan  
  
**Other Pairings:**  
A Kitsune's Tears  
Don't Cry  
Never Again  
To Remember  
  
**Just to name a few(that isn't even 1/4 of the fanfics I read!)G  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Past Reviews:  
**  
*~*Katzzar: Hehehe, I'm glad you liked it! I'm sure you know what's goin' on. I just like to think I'm fooling people, I think. ^.^;  
  
*~*Inuyashachic515: Thanks! Demo(but) does that mean you had expected more?  
  
*~*Hitomi: I'm glad you like it and I'm flattered(sp?) you think so much of it. I don't really know too much Japanese, but I'm slowly learning. The grammar... Yeah, I know. I'm failing in English class so... heh, yeah. Did I make him appologise? Eh, either way, I guess I can't portray Inu Yasha too well^^; I had actually been trying to keep him out for a little while more, but I kinda ran out of things to draw it out with. I'm glad you think I'm cool^.^ Most just think I'm crazy or evil or something. Ah well, thanks for the review!  
  
*~*Lady Zhanael Daiche: Thanks! I'll try! Ano(uhhh)... ^^;;  
  
*~*Lindy*girl: SOL?? What's that mean?? Heh, I really don't know what I'd do if that ever happened... Half of the _large and heavy_ items would have most likely ended up *outsided* of the room!  
  
*~*friend of shippou: Thanks! Yeah, it really bugged me how many people will mispronounce a word. I mostly blaim the dubbed animes for this, but still, y'know? I understand ya! Sometimes they say the words just so darn fast, you can't help but miss how to say it. : / Ah, I'm trying. : /  
  
*~*EvIL: Thanks! I'll try to keep it up. Everyone seemed to have loved that part^^ I'll try to put a few more parts like that in there.   
  
*~*V. Keller: Thanks. I'm trying... I'm trying to scramble ideas together and all, but the moment I think of one, I forget what it was^^; Gods, I'm really bad *pounds her head on the keyboard* It's only the 3rd chapter and I'm out of ideas... that's sad. Y.Y  
  
*~*ginagurl1234: I did? It wasn't all stupid?  
  
*~*Brittany: Thanks!  
  
*~*ArtemisMoon: Thanks, I'm trying!  
  
*~*Jen: Thanks, I'm trying to!  
  
*~*Mala Valvah: Hai! Thanks!  
  
*~*Pinky-Cat: hehe, thanks! Yeah, sure why not? What fun would it be if we could only torture Inu with it on only one side of the well??? ~.^ I'm having problems coming up with a reason for her to though. : /   
  
*~*tessa: You're welcome! I hope you didn't try to e-mail me back. That e-mail has been giving me so many problems. I can send with it, but I'm not sure if it will recieve. Yes, the kit is from Kagome's time. I think that it will end up having a few names. Yup! He'll be going as soon as I can figure out an excuse for him to! Hehehe, I dunno 'bout Shippou. I'm not really too happy with Inu right now, so I wouldn't be surprised if I made Shippou like the kit better!^^; I think I've been reading too many Sesshoumaru/Kagome fics, lol.  
  
*~*Inu-Yashadrkmst: I'm glad you like it! Hehe, I tried to keep it to where I can imagine the characters doing things. It's just no fun if they act wierd, y'know? Ah, no, I'm not loosing interest. My brain just kinda died on me.   
  
*~*lil washu-chan: I really have to say, it's fun to terrorize the characters! Probably why many people say I'm evil, heh. I'm not really sure what she'll name it. It's ganna be something somewhat humiliating for a guy though. I'm glad you still like it! Nah, s'ok, I don't mind a bit! I was actually flattered(sp? god, I can't spell.) you used mine, hehe!  
  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ New Reviews:**  
  
*~*Pinky-Cat: Thanks! Those are some really good ideas... I can't wait to use some of them to piss poor Inu off.G  
  
*~*Disclaimed27: Thanks! Actually, I'd been thinking of using the name "Shiro" for a while now. I'm glad you like the story!  
  
*~*lil washu-chan: Thanks again! That would be so great if I were able to do that... Demo, my brain kinda left me a while back and since then, I haven't really been able to do anything that requires much thinking or concentration. That is true, but then agian, when given an idea, you don't keep it the way it was given. Gadda put it into your own words an' all. Hehehe, it's quite sad really. I have a spell checker around here somewhere, but it's such a pain, ugh! Turn it on, wait for it to load, push the little buttons, then /try/ to read what the little screen says, but the damn thing is impossible to make out the words on it!! *glares in the general direction of the spell checker*  
  
*~*vampirebunny: Hehehe! I agree! Inu no baka! He's been kinda pissing me off in the series and in a lot of these fanfics lately with his stupidity and stubborness. I'm probably going to try and do my best to make him miserable. Or is that maybe a bit too mean? Back  
Next 


	5. Chapter 5

Back  
Next **Gomen! I know it's been a while, but I was having problems thinking of what to write without having a name for the poor kitsune. Then there was the thing with an editor, which by the way, I had someone who had volunteered for it, but I think she kinda crapped out on me, so again I APPOLOGISE FOR THE BAD GRAMMAR AND SPELLING!!  
  
Since no one really offered me any(humiliating) names for the kitsune, I came up with one. It's going to be named after our dear Inu-chan in a way G  
  
I've redone all but the last chapter. I didn't change anything except that they now have italics, bold, etc.  
  
Just a heads up... updates will most likely take a while. My brain has left me again and the rocks it left as a replacement don't quite cut it^^; I'm slowly gathering ideas, but 'till I can figure out the timeline and all, it's ganna be filler chapters like this:/ This sucks-.-;  
  
TRANSLATIONS HAVE BEEN PUT UP ON MY PAGE. IF YOU WISH TO SEE THEM GO TO geocities. com/ byako_no_miko/ translations. html (remove all spaces!)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 5:**  
  
_'What was she doing?!'_ Inu Yasha had fallen asleep on Kagome's bed. He hadn't realized it until she had come in. He thought for a moment on whether or not he should let her know he was awake. He justified what he was doing as being curious. He wanted to know what her reaction would be, how would she handle the situation. _'Would she...'_ He gulped at the thought and pushed it away into one of the semi-darker corners of his mind.   
  
_'Hmm...'_ He dashed the image in his head and, realizing the stupid grin on his face, tried to rid himself of it, but failed. He tried a new tactic. He cleared his mind of all things but faking sleep. It seemed to work well enough.  
  
He drew in and held his breath as he listened to Kagome tip-toeing over to the bed, as if trying to keep from waking him. He cracked open an eye, only wide enough for him to see though, but not allow her to see he was awake.  
  
It worked. She kept going, still trying not to make any noise that would wake the not so asleep hanyou on her bed. But despite all her efforts, he still heard each and every step. She couldn't escape his ears! He watched her out of the corner of his eye. She looked like she was really concentrating on keeping quiet too! It really was amusing.   
  
She held her arms slightly out at her sides, looking as if they were to help her keep her balance. Her face was twisted in conentration. Eyes, squinted slightly, watching the floor for anything that may make any unwanted noise if she accidently stepped on it. Mouth slightly open with her teeth lightly gnawing at her bottom lip. Sucking in a breath and holding it, while she would shut her eyes tight in a a grimace each time she would step on a creaky floor board.   
  
He closed his eyes as she reached the side of the bed, hoping his acting was good enough to fool her. It must have, for she still assumed him to have been asleep.  
  
Then, the hair. It fell in his face, tickling his nose. Still not wanting to reveal his true current state, he twitched his nose, hoping it would loose the hair and keep it from tickling him any further. No such luck. It was still there. He tried again to get the hairs to stop annoying him by blowing at them this time. He twisted his lips somewhat to the side, blowing up at the hairs through the small gap it made between his lips. It did him no good though, for the hair was still there, and if anything, just moved into an even more irritating place on his face.   
  
_'Dammit!'_ His mind growled in frustration, way beyond irritated. It didn't help either, that Kagome had been finding this torture to be amusing.   
  
He was so close to just saying 'fuck it', giving up on his little plan, and yanking the damned hairs out of his scalp. Just as he was about to act on that thought however, Kagome reached over and picked it away from his face, bringing it up to the rest of his hair, and tucking it under a group of hair in an attempt to keep the hair in place and not irritate the supposedly sleeping hanyou again. He tried his best to keep his breathing regular even as her fingers seemed to linger a bit longer than necessary on his face.  
  
Inu Yasha found the whole thing to be relaxing and fell back to sleep   
  
~*~  
  
Kagome reentered the room, setting up one of the family's spare futons on the floor for herself and settled into bed. The kitsune who, by the way, was fine now, squirmed his way under Kagome's covers and then under her shirt. He snuggled up between her breasts and fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha had awaken again as Kagome came back into the room. He noticed she was trying less to stay quiet than before. Hell, she **wasn't ****_even_** trying anymore. He just shrugged it of, figuring that she just must have been really tired or something.   
  
When Kagome's breathing evened out, he lifted his head to take a look at her. She looked uncomfortable.  
  
Inu Yasha made an attempt to get out of bed but as he found, he was weighted down by something on his side. Glancing up at his side, he found the fattest cat he had ever seen... Buyo  
  
He stared at the obesce cat in wonder for a few moments. 'How'd he get there?!' He thought in disbelief. 'That thing looks like it can barely crawl , let alone walk!' He made to remove the cat, but as he did, Buyo just dug his little claws into the hanyou's side in an attempt to stay where he was.   
  
Well, that wasn't going to stop him! He got up anyway, trying hard to ignore the fat feline still firmly attatched to his side.   
  
He made his way over to Kagome's side. He knelt down and pulled off her covers, biting back a growl when he noticed an all too irritating scent. The kitsune! How dare it! He roughly shook his head and went back to his task, still trying to ignore the cat on his side, and now the the little pest, who he was horrified to find, was snuggled up to one of the most intimate parts of her body.   
  
He picked Kagome up and took her over to her bed where he dumped her on her stomach in hopes of having her 'accidently' crush him in her sleep. However that didn't quite work, for the moment he put her down, she rolled off her stomach and onto her side. '_Damn female instincts!'_  
  
He gave up, for now. But that didn't mean he wouldn't be watching that _thing _like a hawk who hadn't eaten in days.  
  
He sat down at the side of her bed and watched her as she slept before lying his head on the edge and falling back to sleep himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**A/N: Is it just me, or are these things getting stupider as I go along?  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Pinky-Cat - **Thankyou for the ideas!! I love the 'I love you so much' one! That's great, I can totaly picture it!!^.^  
  
**disclaimed27 - **Thankyou! I'm glad you like it! Also, thankyou for the name ideas! Shiro seems to be a very popular name. I wonder what it means, anyway... well, I'll check when my computer decides it's **not** dangerously low on resources.  
  
**lil' washu-chan - **Thanks for the advise, it's helped me some. Though I get a little confused sometimes, but hey, that's me^^; lol, atleast I'm not the only one, ne?  
  
**vampirebunny - **heh, isn't he though?G Thanks, I'm trying! it's hard though! If I ever get the urge to write another fanfic, I'm not postin' it untill it's fully written, typed, and uploaded! I get all depressed when I think of how long it's been since I've written or posted anything.  
  
**Nienna Helyanwe - **Yeah, I thought of that. But I didn't really like many of the names that they had, they didn't quite fit the image I have of him...: /   
  
**Jessica - **Well, other than what you've seen in this chapter, I am not sure what he's ganna do. Gods, I'm so unoganized.  
  
**ChibiLuna - **Ahh, you understand!! Yes, he is. Gah, he's really ganna get it at one point or another in this thing. I don't know when... but he will. I'm glad you like it! I'm trying!   
  
**Cool Kagome - **The only name you gave me that sounded somewhat Japanese was Jomare, really. But thanyou anyway. As for the little rant about Kikyou at the end of your review... kowaii! ^^;;;  
  
**lindy*girl - **Ahh, ok, I'll try to remember that. Thankyou again!   
  
**tessa - **Arigatou! And arigatou for the name ideas as well! Hitoshi... that's a nice sounding name. Oh, don't worry about the translations for the names. That was really only sopposed to go for the humiliating name, but I've got that one all figured out right now.   
  
**Gloria Underhill - **Thankyou! I'm glad it was ok. I was a bit if-y on it. I don't really like having to do filler chapters... they kinda bore me, ya know?  
  
**Thanks for reviewing everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:This is my 5th attempt to update this damn story! I hate FFN's update process!!  **

**Ne, you know what I just realized... _Buyo _is (most likely) a GIRL! Although it was never officially stated that this was true in the series itself, if you think about it, it's true: almost all calico cats are FEMALE, it's rare for one to be male. So that would make Buyo (most likely) female! But for the sake of all our sanity and because no female cat would look that dim, I will continue to refer to the cat as a male. .**

**Chapter 6(I think)**

She sat there in the corner of a booth, trapped between Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi, who had all decided to drag her over to Wacdonalds after school. She hadn't minded really - until they started demanding information on the "two-timer" or "man whore" as they liked oh-so-much to call him.

"So Kagome, how's the relationship going?" Eri asked, not noticing how Kagome had started to squirm when everyone's attention had been turned to her. She watched Kagome expectantly, waiting for some sort of answer while the others grinned knowing that she would eventually crack and spill whatever she was trying to hide from them. The squirming continued until she seemed to remember something.

"Ah, guess what! On my way home I picked up a fox, I think we're going to keep him," she announced happily while in her head she was praying they would take the bait and go along with the new subject she'd offered to them. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the squeal of delight coming from Ayumi; she was saved! Silently Kagome thanked whatever god had been looking out for her and promised never to ask for anything more... at least for this month, after that she made no promises. Suddenly she remembered where she was and who she was with and turned her attention back to the three excited girls.

"What's its name?"

"Where'd you find it?"

"What's it look like?"

"How--"

"Ne, how am I supposed to answer if I'm never given the chance?" Kagome interrupted. "I found him in the park the other day on my way home. He's not that big, but he's not small either... he's big enough to be carried in my arms like this," Kagome held her arms out like one would usually do when holding a baby. "As for a name, we haven't quite thought of one yet. Ah, how about you guys come over and meet him and you can help me come up with a name for him!" The girls appeared to take fast to the idea for only moments after Kagome completed her sentence they were on their way to the door, anything they hadn't finished eating was shoved into one of those handy, dandy paper bags. She took a moment to blink dumbfounded at them before scurrying to catch up, her own paper sac in hand.

Upon arriving at the shrine, the girls shot straight up to the house in the back of the property and then up the stairs to Kagome's room, stopping only to deposit their shoes just as they entered the house. Kagome, who had been much less enthusiastic about the whole thing was last to do all of these; hell, she was even the last to enter her room.

When she finally did, she stopped a good foot or so away from the doorway gaping stupidly at the girl crouched a few feet from her bed, the one lying on her stomach with her head completely under the bed, and the last one on her knees, her rump stuck high in the air as she leaned in her left elbow while using her right arm to reach for something under the bed. What under her bed could be so inter-

"Wha- what the heck are you guys doing!? You're gonna give him a heart attack!" She screeched, realizing what it was the three odd girls had been trying to do.

Quickly, she walked over to the bed and dropped into the same position as the last of the three friends, grabbing and pulling the fox from it's corner. The fox in her arms, Kagome rose up from her kneeling position only to drop down onto the bed her odd friends had been practically trying to crawl under. She stroked the fox's fur absently as she eyed the girls currently staring at the creature they had just moments ago scared into hiding.

"It's so cute!" They squealed almost in unison. Now she was scared... They were talking in sync now and any second now, they were going to meld together. Just the thought of it scared her.

She shook her head, the little cloud that had appeared above her head quickly breaking apart until there was no evidence of it being there. She was _so_ not going to even _try _to imagine it! Some things were just too wrong to think of. Her mind now back on track, Kagome turned back to her odd friends to ask again:

"So, what should we name it?"The three stopped a moment to look the still rattled kitsune over before calling out whatever came to mind.

"Aka," one said while the others scoffed.

"Oh, that's real original. Why not just call it 'spot'?"

"How about Huka?"

"No, Aisoku!"

"Kei?"

"Oh! Let's name him after your boyfriend, Kagome-chan!" The room quieted a bit, all eyes turning up to the afore mentioned girl who was, atthis point, nervously fiddling with now annoyed kitsune's tail.

"Ano, wouldn't that make things confusing while they're in the same room?" She nearly whined as she curled the kitsune's tail, the kitsune trying to tug it back out of her reach before she abused it any more. Hmph, fat chance. The girl wasn't going to be letting go for a while. He settled insted for letting the tip twitch irritably.

"No, no! I've got the perfect name!" The girl gushed.

"Well, what is it?"

"Danshou!"

Kagome puzzled at the presented name with the other girls... She must have heard wrong, that was practically calling him all-out friendly!

"Danshou?" The girl nodded vigorously, a goofy grin twisting her lips.

A few minutes of playing around with the word and all was clear. The other two girls erupted into fits of giggles as Kagome sputtered a few minutes later.

"I like it!" One cried while the others nodded in agreement, Kagome still trying to remember how to talk right.

"I... I-- No!" Was all she could say before the girls she now suspected of being alien imposters plucked the currently miffed kitsune from her lap while he tried to take a small chunk out of _one_ of their noses.

She stared in something close to horror at the girls as they prodded and poked at the animal who no doubt would be attempting to bite off one of the poking fingers had he not been held down. Realizing the girls would not be letting up any time soon Kagome sighed and sat back on her bed.

He was _not_ happy. One moment he's sleeping, having a dream of his 'owner' prancing around in a super-skimpy bathing suit, the next, he's being attacked by these three insane humans. Run for cover, retreat! And under the bed he went. But was he really safe? Of course not! They must have kitsune radar or something! Then there was the squealing. He could _not_ allow these humans to catch him! So, as the girls squatted down and crawled on their bellies trying to reach at him, he squashed himself against the wall where they couldn't reach him.

Moments later he saw the familiar face of his new human. He was saved! She wouldn't allow those- those _monsters_ to get him, right? Right! He allowed Kagome to grab him, pulling him from his not-so-great hiding place.

Now that he was out in the open for the devil-girls to see, the squealing and cooing nearly tripled in volume. He folded his ears back against his head to keep the noise out, but that didn't help much. A few moments later and there was silence! Now that things had calmed down, he let himself relax in the human girl's arms. That is, until he realized what exactly the girls were talking about.

They wanted to name him! Now normally he wouldn't have minded, but these were not good names! Aka? Yes, girls, very original. Huka?! Oh _hells _no! These women were insane! After that, he tuned out, what you can't hear, can't annoy you. But then it got loud again, and the girls were looking at him calling out "Danshou! Danshou!" How dare they?! He was no whore of any kind!

He looked up to his 'owner' for help but gave up on that idea when he realized she was doing nothing but stuttering as her friends declared him a man whore.

Oh, this was rich! That brat of a fox was cowering under Kagome's bed while three girls he recognized as her friends from school were trying their best to catch him. That'll teach him to get all cozey with his miko!

He snickered from his place on the tree outside Kagome's window until he saw that damned fox back on Kagome's lap. That wasn't supposed to happen. Although with the conversation being held about the kitsune, he could overlook the kitsune's actions. Oh, and the name they chose in the end... he was gonna have fun with this! That damned fox would never live it down! Just wait, fox, just wait!

**I am _so_ sorry for the wait! We just had problem after problem... Our car was stolen, our backyard broken into, college is evil, etc. Anyway, I know I said it would have been updated a long time ago, and I really was working on it, I just couldn't think of anything else to write! (Actually, I still couldn't, and that's why there are 3 different POV's -.-) Anyway, I know it sucks and it's late and I'm really sorry about it! **


End file.
